


Patience Is Not A Virtue

by fullmoon_nightowl



Series: masquerade [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Fluff, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jared, Self-Lubrication, Slight Underage - Jared is 17, Underage Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoon_nightowl/pseuds/fullmoon_nightowl
Summary: Prompt:J1 and J2 recently got mated. J1 is older and wanted to wait for J2's first heat to have sex. J2 doesn't really appreciate it because he's been crushing hard on J2. So while J1 tries to make their first time gentle and sweet, J2 just wants to get his dick already.





	Patience Is Not A Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 5th round of the spn masquerade on livejournal.

 

“Don’t be scared, okay, Jared? It’ll be fine.”

Jared nods and tries to smile. Technically he knows he’ll be fine, all omegas are fine. Sure, the first heat is rough, especially because one isn’t used to the nerve wrecking want and the soreness that will come with a lot of fucking, but. That’s not the issue. Or, not the main one.

Jared’s issue is that he doesn’t want to disappoint Jensen. He’s been harboring a giant crush on the alpha since forever, but he’d never thought something would come of it. Jensen is older, in his twenties already, and respected. Jared is just this stupid young kid.

But they lived in the same neighborhood. Jensen was usually dressed in his well cut suits, exuding raw alpha power but sometimes he was in a casual mood and Jared loved him even more for it. It was easier then, when they met at barbeques and summer picnics, to exchange small talk and pleasantries. And last summer, they’d won the corn hole tournament together. Jensen had drawn him into a half hug, and Jared had gotten a whiff of his aftershave with a hint of fresh summer sweat and he’d known he wanted to mate this man and no other.

And then one day, his dad had told him that an alpha had made an offer for him. He knew it would happen sometime, omegas were rare and sought after, but he’d never thought Jensen would actually make a bid for him. When his dad had asked Jared if he should take Ackles into consideration, Jared had nodded. He’d wanted to tell him to put him on top of the pile, to kick all others out, to make Jensen the pile, but he’d just nodded demurely and said that he’d always really liked Jensen. But maybe his dad had understood anyway.

Jared knew other offers had come in, but his father took Jensen’s. Of course he would because Jensen was the best but maybe he’d also remembered what Jared had said.

Because his father had remarried and his new beta wife was expecting, Jared and Jensen got mated in a hurry and Jared moved into his new home. Jensen gave him his own room in his house and Jared had felt a twinge of disappointment. Oh, who is he kidding, he’d been crestfallen. No sharing a bed, no going to sleep in Jensen’s arms, no waking up wrapped around his alpha. He’d hid it from Jensen, and they’d gone about their lives. Jensen worked, Jared had school.

He could tell Jensen made an effort to get to know him, spend time with him in the evenings, but Jared was just a stupid seventeen year old kid, what did he have to say that could interest a man like Jensen Ackles?

In his desperation he’d started reading the magazines Jensen left lying around, but golf was just too boring for him, and he didn’t understand half the terms used in the financial papers.

Jared knew music and movies and video games, stuff that seventeen-year-olds knew. And yeah, he knew about animal rights and living vegan, because what the food industry got up to was just horrid, but he doubted a steak eating man like Jensen would care about that.

So Jared had dutifully talked about school, made meaningless small talk with Jensen and waited for him to touch him. When he’d brought it up, after two weeks of waiting, Jensen had looked at him in surprise, before giving him a soothing smile.

“Don’t worry, Jared, I’m not going to touch you before your first heat.”

Jared wasn’t worried, he was horny, jerking-off-to-thoughts-of-you-twice-a-day-horny, but he just smiled. And his heat had to come any day now. He was seventeen, almost a late bloomer, and recently his sex drive had been through the roof, a sure precursor to an approaching heat. Then again, that could also just be Jensen’s general attractiveness.

He was tall and broad shouldered but not too heavily muscled. He had the most artful three day stubble Jared had ever seen and full lips Jared could not stop fantasizing about. Jensen had kissed him during the mating ceremony, sweet and brief and then when they’d left the party and they’d both had a couple of glasses of champagne he’d kissed Jared longer and deeper under the catcalls of the wedding party.

Jared had opened his mouth greedily, instantly getting hard but Jensen had just held him that night. The next day, he’d shown Jared his own room. Until Jared got used to living with Jensen.

So Jensen was under the mistaken impression that Jared was a scared, blushing virgin when all he really wanted was to sit on Jensen’s dick and have his strong, calloused hands hold him and his soft mouth kiss him and his bright green eyes lock on him in heat and adoration. He had fantasized about nothing else for _months_.

Fuck. Jared was so screwed.

Then this morning he’d woken up, hot and feverish, weird pull in his belly, and dampness between his thighs. He’d been both elated and terrified. But he’s supposed to be a demure virgin, not horny and over-eager. For all his horniness, all his want for Jensen, he’s still scared he’ll let the alpha down.

But that isn’t something he wants to share, so he forces himself to smile into Jensen’s concerned face and pretend he’s just worried about the mechanics of it. Maybe then Jensen will chalk up any possible missteps on Jared’s part to fear.

Jared’s face must not be convincing though, because Jensen drags a hand through his hair. Jared knows that his scent must be affecting Jensen, can see the bulge in his jeans, but the alpha is incredibly calm. Maybe it’s not enough, Jared should do something else to arouse Jensen, but what?

Something terrible occurs to Jared then, that he never even considered before: what if Jensen doesn’t want him?

“Okay, get up,” Jensen orders.

Jared stares at him in horror. Will his mate actually turn him down during his heat?

“God, baby, please don’t look at me like that,” Jensen says with anguish, leaning down to carefully stroke Jared’s face. “I promise, I’ll do my best not to hurt you, but you’re so tense, I thought it would help if we get you in a bath.”

Jared just nods, because he doesn’t think he can string two coherent thoughts together right now. Jensen’s proximity brought on a new wave of heat and more slick leaking from his hole. He’s getting dizzy with all the want and the anxiety.

He lets Jensen lead him into the bathroom and the big tub, that’s more a hot tub than an actual bath tub. Whatever. Jared really can’t care about sanitary installation designs right now.

Jensen helps Jared undress, and his fingers leave trails of fire in their wake, distracting enough that Jared forgets for a moment to be self-conscious about his gangly, still-growing teenage body.

Jared steps into the tub on shaky legs and watches Jensen take his clothes off. The alpha’s body is beautiful, toned and strong, freckles everywhere and they give a bit of softness to the hard edge of masculinity otherwise surrounding him.

Jensen reaches his boxers and hesitates. Something in Jared’s eyes makes him stop and step into the tub with his dick tenting his dark boxer briefs. He slides in behind Jared and pulls him back against his chest. Jared wants to relax at the proof of Jensen’s desire but his body is pulled taut like a live wire with the need burning inside of him.

“Just relax,” Jensen says quietly. “Lemme take care of you.”

Jared shudders, his arousal spiking into unknown heights and he pushes his hips back, trying to get friction against his ass. Somehow his aim is dead on, Jensen’s dick sliding through his crack and the alpha behind him lets out a slow moan, gripping his hips and stilling them.

“Easy,” he breathes out. “No need to hurry.”

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one getting eaten up by fire ants.” Crap, did he say that out loud?

“I’m sorry, baby.” Jensen’s voice is filled with compassion and tenderness. “Just try, okay? I know it’s hard but you gotta relax. Otherwise it’s going to hurt too much.”

Jared takes a deep breath, tries to relax but the heat makes him writhe and clench his legs.

“Okay,” Jensen says slowly and it sounds like his voice his shaking a little. “I’m gonna touch you now.”

Yes please, Jared wants to yell but bites his lips instead.

“I’m going to open you up so it doesn’t hurt. I promise to go slow.”

A whine escapes Jared and Jensen must think he’s still scared because he peppers his cheek and the side of his head with little kisses. “I’m sorry, baby, I am. But you can’t go through your heat alone, okay, it would be way too painful and you can’t go on suppressants before you’ve had it, so—” Jensen draws in a deep shaky breath. “Try to relax.”

Oh god, does Jensen think Jared doesn’t want this? Is he insane?

But Jensen’s hand is so gentle when it slides down Jared’s chest and belly, when it strokes over Jared’s dick and his balls and then Jensen hitches him up a bit, and slides a finger through his crack.

“I—”

Jensen stops immediately, one finger resting over Jared’s hole.

“No, you can, I—I know—I want to, Jensen, I—” His thoughts are a mess, jumbled by the burning in his veins but searching for something to reassure Jensen without giving his slutty desire away. “I trust you,” he finally manages to get out.

Jensen inhales sharply and presses another ardent kiss to his neck. Jared’s about to go out of his skin but thankfully, Jensen starts moving his finger again, carefully circling Jared’s entrance. Jared can’t help but spread his legs wider, and finally Jensen slips a finger inside.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.”

Jared can’t talk. He’s panting wildly and pushes his hips back to get more—more friction, more pressure, just _more_.

Slowly, Jensen slides his finger in and out then carefully adds a second.

Jared moans.

Again, Jensen stills. “Okay?”

And Jared can’t take it anymore.

“Yes, yes, so okay, oh god, Jensen please, I need, I need more, I need it so bad, please, I’m burning up and you—” Jared clamps his mouth shut before he can tell Jensen just how much he needs _him_ , how long he’s been wanting and dreaming about him.

“Okay, okay.” Jensen sounds breathless and withdraws his hand.

What? No, that’s—

He mumbles something about terrible ideas but Jared has no idea what he’s saying.

Jensen pushes him forward and then stands, pulling Jared with him. “We gotta get to a bed.”

Dazed, Jared nods and almost stumbes but Jensen’s there to catch him. He helps Jared out of the tub and Jared can’t even be self-conscious about his body because he’s staring helplessly at Jensen’s dick, hard and straining and so fucking big in his wet, now almost see through briefs.

He’s never wanted anything so much in his life.

Again, Jensen must misread his facial expression because he squeezes Jared’s hand in reassurance. “It’s going to be okay.”

Jared swallows. “Please,” is the only word he knows how to say anymore.

Jensen reaches for one of the big fluffy towels and rubs Jared dry. It’s too much on his over-sensitive skin and Jared’s writhing in Jensen’s arms.

“I got you baby, I got you.” Jensen keeps muttering meaningless words but his voice is a low rumble that thrums through Jared’s body.

Now that he’s dry, he’s aware of the slick slowly dripping out of his hole and slicking up his crack. As Jensen leads him to the bedroom, he can feel it with every step and he wants to hide, but Jensen gently presses him onto the sheets.

“It’s going to be easier on your stomach.”

Jared turns, glad to hide his face.

He hears rustling, the sounds of wet fabris—Jensen’s pulling off his underwear and Jared’s heart rate kicks up a notch. Then Jensen kneels on the bed, mattress dipping with his weight as his hands come up to push Jared’s legs apart, exposing his hole.

Jared whimpers and Jensen’s hands rub his skin, too light and too gentle. ”It’s gonna be okay, baby.”

It’s so fucking far from okay. Jared’s sweating and shaking and his whole body is screaming for touch, to be filled, and Jensen’s treating him like he’s made out of glass and could break any second.

“Oh god, Jensen please, you gotta, I’m dying here, I need you to—to touch me, please!”

Jensen's hands clench on Jared’s legs, and it’s grounding.

“I know, baby but that’s the heat talking.”

His heat isn’t talking, it’s fucking screaming at him, turning his insides into a burning, throbbing mess.

“You’re so young, baby, and I don’t want to overwhelm you. I—”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jared’s hands clench in the sheets and he tries to shut up but he can’t anymore. “You have no idea what this feels like, I’m on fucking fire and I just need you to fuck me, I need it so bad and that’s not just the heat talking, okay? I want you, I have for so long and I can’t, please Jensen, you gotta—you promised to take care of me, so get your fucking dick in my ass! And if you don’t want me—” he swallows down the sob threatening to escape his mouth, draws in a shaky breath, “—if you don’t want me, let me go so I can just…”

Behind him, Jensen explodes into motion. He blankets Jared with his body, dick nestling in Jared’s crack and his mouth pressing hotly against Jared’s neck. “Fuck, Jared, you can’t just say stuff like that. I’m sorry, okay, I just, want to treat you right, make this good for you, because you deserve everything, baby.”

He kisses down Jared’s neck and then softly bites into his shoulder. Jared pants into the mattress and raises his hips, feels Jensen’s dick hot and heavy in his crack, rubbing along his hole.

“Alright, alright.” Jensen lets out a breathless little laugh, and pushes himself up. “But Jared, if we go too fast, promise to let me know.”

Jared nods frantically. “Yeah. Yes, I promise.”

Jensen’s hands run along his back down to his ass and this time he slides in two fingers and Jared’s body just opens up for him.

Jensen curses. “Next time, I’m gonna take my time. I swear, I’m gonna get my mouth on every inch of your gorgeous body, gonna eat you out for hours.”

Jared shudders, has no idea how his body doesn’t spontaneously combust.

“But I’m gonna give you what you need right now.” Jensen’s voice is barely more than a hoarse whisper when he lines up his dick and slowly pushes inside.

Jared feels his body give and open for Jensen who sinks into him, hot and hard, filling Jared utterly and completely. It’s the best feeling Jared’s ever experienced and the only reason he hasn’t come yet is because the heat has hardwired him for Jensen’s knot.

But Jensen isn’t moving.

“Tell me when I can move.” Jensen’s voice sound almost as strained as Jared feels but it’s only a small comfort.

“Now, please, now.”

Mercifully, Jensen draws back and slides in again and the needling heat turns into liquid fire, hot and insistent but without the edge of pain.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so, so good.”

Jared preens at that because Jensen’s voice is shot, he’s clearly enjoying it and Jared feels like he’s about to burst. But then Jensen starts to move again and any thought not busy cataloguing the feeling of Jensen’s dick in his ass flies right out of the window.

Jared’s awareness narrows down to where he’s connected with Jensen, where Jensen’s filling him, again and again, taking the pain and leaving only pleasure. He’s distantly aware of Jensen’s voice, of Jensen’s mouth hot on his back but it’s all just secondary to the raging heat coursing through his lower body.

“Gonna knot you, okay, just relax, it’s gonna be okay.”

The words barely penetrate the haze but Jared manages to raise his hips because fuck, he wants it, needs it really and then he can feel the expanding base of Jensen’s dick catching on his rim. He whines and pushes back, wants it in him now and Jensen obliges, pushing in deep and grinding his hips as the knot grows and expands, stretching Jared past what he thought was possible. But it doesn’t hurt, it’s just so fucking good.

He’s clawing at the sheets, trying to get closer to Jensen, take him deeper and then Jensen groans out his name and comes, cock spurting deep inside of Jared and he can fucking feel it and his own orgasm blindsides him, takes out his legs and arms under him as his body is wracked with waves of pleasure.

The fire leaves only warmth behind, and Jared feels all his muscles go lax. Distantly, he’s aware of Jensen rearranging them, spooning behind him, his dick still pulsing inside of Jared but Jared’s so wrung out, he can’t fight it when his eyes fall shut.

 

He drifts slowly back to wakefulness. He feels exhausted and sore but in a good way. When he shifts he can still feel Jensen’s knot deep in his ass. He wriggles experimentally, and Jensen groans.

“I see you’re awake again.” Jensen’s voice is rough—fucked out—and it does things to Jared.

“Sorry. I just…”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Jensen says and presses a kiss to Jared’s neck. “First heats are always exhausting. You want to drink something?”

Jared realizes how parched he is. “Yeah.”

Jensen shifts and rustles and the friction makes Jared’s dick twitch. Then Jensen’s back and presses a water bottle into his hand. Jared pushes himself half up on his elbow and empties half of it in one drag. He puts the bottle on the nightstand and snuggles back into Jensen’s embrace.

“How do you feel?” Jensen's voice is a soft rumble at his neck.

“Good. A little sore but definitely good.”

“Good. You were only out for a little while, I think we’re stuck together for another fifteen minutes. It won’t always take so long but because it’s your first heat, the hormones are kind of crazy.”

“I don’t mind,” Jared says quietly and hopes Jensen doesn’t either.

“Neither do I.”

Jared smiles into the pillow.

Jensen clears his throat. “What you said before, about always liking me…”

Jared’s face flames. He remembers his words, desperate and needy and he wants to die of shame. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles and wishes Jensen had waited for this conversation until they weren’t tied together anymore.

“Don’t be,” Jensen says quietly. “I’m glad you feel that way.” He clears his throat again. “Since you already made your confession, I feel like I should make mine too.”

Jared blinks furiously. What?

“I want this to work. I want this to be a real marriage, not just a mating because society thinks alphas and omegas belong together. And you’re great, Jared. So I made myself wait because I didn’t want to rush into things. The whole separate rooms and waiting for your heat thing, I wanted to give this a chance to grow naturally. And I’m sorry if I made you doubt our relationship. You should never doubt my feelings for you.”

Oh.

“I wanted to wait until you were older, but your father insisted and I didn’t want him to give you to someone else. And when he said, you’d agreed, I was over the moon. So, please forgive me, if I made you feel anything but loved.” Jensen voice is low and he sounds so contrite.

Jared grips Jensen’s hand that’s resting on his hip and interlaces their fingers.

“Thanks for telling me that. And I appreciate it. But…” Jared inhales deeply. “I’ve had a crush on you for a long time, and I want you. I don’t want to sleep in a separate room.”

“Okay.” Jensen lets out a quiet laugh and pulls Jared in tighter. “As if I’d let you out of my bed again.”

That startles a laugh out of Jared, bright and happy, and that in turn does interesting things to Jensen’s dick still filling him up. He wiggles his hips a bit and Jensen groans.

“I want—” Jared breaks off, still doesn’t want Jensen to see his horny side in all of its glory.

But Jensen just slides a hand down to cup his dick. “Tell me what you want. Anything and everything. And I promise, I’m gonna do my best to make it all come true.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
